


Happy birthday, Mac!

by nattini1



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Erano anni che non si prendevano una vera vacanza e ora a Jack non sembrava vero essere in Texas con Mac per due settimane. Una tranquilla gita a cavallo ha un risvolto tragicomico.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy birthday, Mac!

Il giorno del Cairo, il loro menversary, le serate coi giochi di società attorno al fuoco erano momenti rubati alla loro vita sempre in movimento, ma erano anni che non si prendevano una vera vacanza e ora a Jack non sembrava vero essere in Texas per due settimane. La primavera in quella regione iniziava presto e il periodo migliore per un viaggio era nel mese di marzo, quando le temperature erano più accettabili di quelle afose della piena estate e le precipitazioni più rare. La sua famiglia era stata entusiasta all’idea di poterlo avere al ranch con loro così a lungo e aveva accolto a braccia aperte Mac (perché non c’era universo in cui Jack avrebbe accettato un periodo di riposo senza l’amico). Da parte loro, Jack aveva dato una mano con gli animali e Mac aveva riparato qualunque cosa ed era stato fermato prima che cominciasse a smontare pezzi da uno dei trattori per migliorare il sistema di distribuzione dell’acqua negli abbeveratoi del bestiame, che, a suo dire, poteva essere potenziato. A quel punto la madre di Jack aveva consigliato caldamente ai suoi ospiti di prendersi del tempo per loro, soprattutto perché era il 23 marzo, il giorno del compleanno di Mac.

Jack raggiunse Mac che si era fermato sotto il portico con le mani in tasca a guardare il sole che si alzava pigramente all’orizzonte; si fermò al suo fianco, stiracchiandosi: “Amico, come ben sai, o festeggi il tuo compleanno con Jack o accetti che tutti i programmi per il tuo compleanno li faccia Jack”.

Mac sorrise: “Sai che lascio organizzare tutto a te!”.

Jack gongolò: “Lo immaginavo, quindi ho pensato a qualcosa di classe, dignitoso e intimo: che ne dici di festeggiare il tuo compleanno con un giro a cavallo?”.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea! Cavalcare dopotutto è una questione di equilibrio e di leggi fisiche, dovrei riuscire perfettamente!” rispose Mac sicuro di sé.

Mezzora dopo le certezze di Mac stavano vacillando esattamente come la sua stessa persona in equilibrio precario sulla sella: nonostante Jack avesse preparato per lui un cavallo docile, aveva scoperto che era più difficile del previsto mantenersi dritto assecondando il movimento dell’animale. C’erano troppe cose a cui fare attenzione tutte insieme: stingere saldamente le redini con una leggera tensione, badare a tenere bassi i talloni, spingere avanti il bacino… A un certo punto tolse i piedi dalle staffe per rilassare le gambe; sfortunatamente, il cavallo scelse proprio quel momento per farsi spaventare da un pericolo inesistente (che nel caso specifico aveva le sembianze di un groviglio d’erba fatto rotolare dal vento), decidendo di scartare improvvisamente. Mac si ritrovò con il culo per terra, più specificatamente su un cactus.

Jack si spaventò a morte quanto sentì l’urlo di dolore dell’amico, ma non riuscì a trattenere le risate quando vide su cosa fosse atterrato.

“Sto bene!” annunciò Mac mettendosi in piedi oltraggiato.

Jack recuperò il cavallo di Mac e smontò: “Che culo, hai beccato l’unico cactus della zona! Beh, in un’altra situazione ti direi che bisogna rimontare dopo una caduta, ma forse non è il caso, non credo di piacerebbe appoggiare le chiappe su qualunque cosa in questo momento! Se vuoi posso caricarti di traverso davanti a me!”.

“Non mi porterai come un sacco di patate!” rispose seccamente Mac irritato per la battuta.

“Beh, allora tanto vale tornare a piedi entrambi!” concluse Jack.

Fecero il cammino a ritroso e quando furono davanti al ranch Mac sibilò: “Scordati che entrerò in casa in queste condizioni! Conosco abbastanza la tua famiglia per sapere che mi prenderebbero in giro a vita!”.

“Intendi dire che… ti prenderebbero per il culo?” sghignazzò Jack.

“Hai chiuso ufficialmente: non farai più giochi di parole sul culo!” lo ammonì Mac.

Sul fatto di non voler entrare in casa, Jack non poteva dargli torto, quindi condusse Mac nella stalla, tolse i finimenti ai cavalli, portandoli poi nel recinto dove trascorrevano la maggior parte della giornata, e tornò dall’amico.

“Hai uno specchio?” gli chiese Mac.

“Oh, ma certo, io giro sempre con uno specchio per incipriarmi il naso!” rispose Jack sarcastico.

Mac puntò agli occhiali da sole di Jack, ma capì all’istante che non sarebbe mai riuscito a usarli per avere un riflesso abbastanza chiaro. Si mosse guardandosi in giro per cercare qualcosa e la stoffa sfregò dolorosamente sulla pelle offesa. Si morse le labbra.

“Amico, come ti senti?” domandò Jack preoccupato.

“Brucia…” borbottò Mac.

“Non hai gli occhi dietro la testa, quindi che ne dici se controllo io come sta il tuo didietro?” si offrì Jack “In alternativa puoi sempre chiedere a mia madre!”.

“No, sarà già abbastanza imbarazzante che mi debba vedere tu!” rispose subito Mac.

“Ti ho già visto il culo Mac! E se può consolarti, tu hai visto il mio coi geloni!” minimizzò Jack agitando una mano.

Mac sorrise al ricordo: “Beh, non si dica mai che non ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda!”.

Poi si girò, slacciò il bottone dei jeans e li sfilò dolorosamente. Gran parte delle spine venne via insieme ai pantaloni e alla biancheria. Appoggiò le mani alla parete del box davanti a sé, giusto per evitare di inciampare nella stoffa alle caviglie. Jack prese un grosso respiro e osservò i glutei di Mac, chinandosi e avvicinandosi per ovviare al fatto di non essere in piena luce: la pelle nivea era punteggiata da piccole macchioline rosse dove le spine si erano sfilate dalla carne e ce ne erano parecchie ancora piantate.

“Mi servono le pinzette del tuo coltellino!” disse Jack. Per una volta era lui che aveva bisogno di chiedere oggetti a Mac. Appena le ebbe ricevute, si inginocchiò e cominciò la paziente opera.

“Se fossimo in camera e tu fossi sdraiato su un letto faremmo decisamente meglio! Non dovrei stare con le ginocchia sul pavimento” borbottò mentre toglieva l’ennesima spina.

Mac lo ignorò.

“Come ti dico sempre, dovresti mettere più muscoli attorno a quelle ossicine, hai la pelle irritata, se fossi stato più robusto...” Jack si fermò improvvisamente.

“Di solito non hai problemi per dar fiato alla bocca, cosa c’è che non va?” sospirò Mac. Voltò il capo e sorprese Jack che si avvicinava ancora di più alla sua pelle scrutando qualcosa in modo attento.

“Mac, mi spiace dirtelo, ma ti sei preso una zecca!” spiegò Jack.

“Ci mancava pure quello! Potrei contrarre la borreliosi di Lyme, l’ehrlichiosi, le febbri bottonose da rickettsiae, la tularemia, la febbre Q, la babesiosi e l’encefalite virale” snocciolò Mac.

“Non essere tragico con quella babesioqualcosa che non sono nemmeno certo che esista davvero, ti tolgo subito quell’insettino e starai alla grande!” minimizzò Jack.

“A dire il vero è un aracnide e non un insetto, ha otto zampe! Quasi tutte le zecche appartengono a una delle due famiglie principali, gli Ixodidae o zecche dure e gli Argasidae o zecche molli. Gli adulti hanno corpi ovoidali o a forma di pera, che si riempiono di sangue quando si nutrono. Oltre ad avere uno scudo duro sulle loro superfici dorsali, le zecche della prima categoria hanno una struttura a becco nella parte anteriore, contenente le parti della bocca, mentre le zecche morbide hanno le loro parti della bocca sulla parte inferiore dei loro corpi ” precisò Mac.

Jack, ascoltando Mac che si perdeva nelle sue spiegazioni, scartabellò dentro una cassetta: “Teniamo sempre delle pinzette che usiamo per toglierle ai cavalli!”.

“Userai uno strumento veterinario su di me?” chiese Mac.

“Non guardarmi così, sei tu quello che dice sempre di improvvisare!” protestò Jack.

Trovato quello che cercava tornò da Mac, spinse il pulsante facendo aprire la pinzetta, afferrò saldamente la testa del parassita il più vicino possibile alla cute e tirò dolcemente con mano ferma, esercitando una leggera torsione. Ebbe cura di schiacciare immediatamente l’animale.

Jack si illuminò e sul viso gli comparve un’espressione malandrina: “Dammi la biro nel coltellino!”.

Mac eseguì e non aveva ancora finito di chiedergli a cosa gli servisse, che Jack stava tracciando dei segni su di lui; un istante dopo sentì Jack ridacchiare e il click del cellulare che avvisava che era stata scattata una foto.

“Dovrai tenerlo sotto controllo almeno per un mese per essere sicuro che non ci ti vengano delle infezioni. Ho fatto un segno attorno al morso, ti servirà un riferimento di dove fosse e poi una foto perché ne rimanga traccia anche una volta che ti sarai disinfettato e lavato!” disse Jack osservando la foto con un’innocenza tale che, se Mac non lo avesse visto infinite volte mantenere una copertura, avrebbe giudicato sincera.

“Almeno guardami in faccia quando mi menti!” disse Mac imitando la voce di Jack e scimmiottando la battuta che gli aveva fatto una delle rare volte in cui aveva provato a non dirgli la verità.

Jack rise.

“Adesso abbiamo terminato?” chiese Mac.

“Direi che il tuo culo ne ha già passate abbastanza per oggi, non credo che tu voglia tingerlo di azzurro, anche se il disinfettante per i cavalli ha una bellissima sfumatura, quindi abbiamo finito! Vai discretamente in casa a disinfettarti!” suggerì Jack.

Mac si tirò su i pantaloni e si incamminarono; stavano quasi per uscire dalla stalla quando Mac si girò verso Jack e gli sussurrò: “Non credere che ti ringrazierò per questo festeggiamento di classe, dignitoso e intimo!”.

La signora Dalton sentì la risata del figlio dalla cucina.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Mi piace tanto l'hurt/comfort in tutte le sue sfumature, anche quando i personaggi si trovano in situazioni imbarazzanti!  
> Spero che questa fic dal tono leggero vi abbia fatto sorridere e vi abbia mostrato il lato divertente del rapporto tra Jack e Mac!  
> Se potete dedicarmi un attimo del vostro tempo per lasciarmi un pensiero sarò molto contenta!


End file.
